mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepclone's data file
Data Age: 17 Personality: Is an assertive person that gets easily annoyed, and can go complete psychopath if he doesnt get what he desires. Weapons: The Everblade, a blade that can charge enough power to cut diamond quickly and the Falcon, a bow with mind-blowing accuracy. He also has a spellbook but he is still working on his techniques. Likes: Battling and casting spells. Dislikes: Not battling and not casting spells. Backstory As his name intails, he is a clone. He was cloned from a boy named Brian East. He was good at acting - especially creepy acting, so he was nicknamed Creep. At 5 years old, he was the perfect child. He behaved well and made good friends. But at 10, he started to change. He started to act veangful to the people that did mean stuff to him. It wasnt normal. So they signed up for a therapist. The therapist was working well until school was almost over. Brian was finishing his final project that he had to bring in. He wasnt doing very well in school now, so he had to bring the project in or else he would have summer school. When he got to school the next day, the project wasnt there. Brian made sure he didnt misplace it, so now he was in for summer school. He found out his brother, Craig, hid the project. He didnt know the consequences, and with Brians current mental conditions, he started screaming at the top of his lungs. When his Mom said to calm down, Brian turned and said "O-ok mother... i just need to take care of something...* he ran and grabbed a knife. He threatened Craig in the room, locked the door in the dark, and the next thing you knew, there was an innocent boy that was lifeless. Brian took the corpse and put it in the bed. He left it locked. Next morning at 1 am, he took the body outside and buried it. After the murder, he felt no guilt. He felt great. He was going out the door to school when his mom asked him where his brother was. Brian said nothing. He just ran to school. Later after school, he heard the news channel buzzing about a missing brother. About 20 polices were searching the scene. Brian knew he had to escape from being locked up. And he figured out how... he might have been bad at school, but he rocked at science. He built a cloner in a little cave he found, and cloned his self. Creepclone has been born! Brian programmed creep to confess that he killed craig. He was put in juvy, confused and innocent. Later, he found out that Brian played him. So he waited long years... and he was finally released. He was dropped off back home, but he didnt want to be sent to juvy again. So he ran off in the wilderness, and started a life of his home. He went so far from Brian that their clonical connection broke, and he became an independent life form. He started exploring, mining, crafting, all that stuff. But with the same creative ideas as Brian and his complex science brain, he made some extraordinary weapons like the Everblade and The Falcon. But he sword one thing for sure - that he would murder brian at sight. Category:Male Category:Clone